


I Want to be Your Boyfriend

by ClaraHue



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: I basically took the whole spending a day together, a night in a hotel and sharing a bed, and ran with it.
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	I Want to be Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> In this world Victor and Benji never went on their work trip together and Victor never kissed Benji, so Benji and Derek are still together. Everything else remains the same though.

Victor struggled with the lever of the espresso machine. It had been acting up the past few days.

“Here, try this.” Benji’s hand slid over Victor’s, and Victor’s cheeks went hot. Benji guided Victor’s hand, moving the lever, it clicked, signalling success.

“Just needs a gentle touch.” Benji stepped back, wiping his hands on his apron.

“Thanks,” Victor muttered.

Benji glided across the floor, going back to what he was doing. Victor hated the way Benji made it seem so easy. Victor had been working at the shop for almost a year, and he still struggled. But Benji… Victor’s heart swooned as he watched him work.

_He has a boyfriend, he has a boyfriend._

Victor repeated the mantra as he worked away, trying not to focus on Benji and how perfect he seemed.

_He has a boyfriend_. Milk, cream, sugar. _He has a boyfriend_. Shot of espresso. Toast the bagel. Top it off with whipped cream. _He has a boyfriend._

Victor’s crush on Benji had only gotten worse after school ended. It didn’t help that he was basically working in the store all day, alongside Benji, now that it was summer and school was out. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that Benji was so perfect.

-

It was a slow day, and their manager was not in. Benji was on his phone, while Victor was leaning against the counter, humming along to a song on the radio. Benji groaned, still looking down at his phone.

“What is it?” Victor asked.

“Derek.” He sighed.

Derek and Benji seemed to be going through a rough patch. A rough patch that had been going on for the past few months. Victor felt bad for him, but a small evil part of him hoped they’d break up. Victor had this dream after coming out and breaking up with Mia that maybe, just maybe, he and Benji would end up together. But that’s all it was, just a dream. They were friends, nothing more.

“I just… I don’t know.” Benji sighed solemnly.

“Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Victor wanted to offer Benji any support he could. They were friends after all.

“I know Victor.” Benji smiled softly. “You’re a good friend.”

The door opened, and their attention was drawn away to the customer.

-

Victor was sitting at home when Benji texted him. **“We broke up.”**

**“I'm so sorry.”** Victor texted back. **“Do you want to talk about it?”**

**“No, not really. I was the one that ended things. Things have just not been working out for us for a while now.”**

Victor didn’t know what to say back.

**“Well if you want to do something to cheer you up or take your mind off things, you know who to hit up.”** He texted back after a while of thinking.

-

All things considered, Benji didn’t seem to upset. Weeks had passed and everything seemed normal.

Victor was looking over the breakdown of the schedules in the break room when he noticed that Benji had the weekend off.

“You’re off this weekend.” He pointed to the schedule as Benji walked in.

“Yeah.” Benji nodded.

“Any plans?”

“Well, originally I took the weekend off to do something with Derek. But now I guess I'll just chill at home.”

Victor’s heart sank immediately at his words. “Come on. You should do something fun.”

Benji looked at Victor curiously. “Like what?”

“Go to the beach.” He suggested.

“You wanna come with?” Benji asked, leaning against the wall.

“Aww, man. I would, but I’m working.”

“You could call in sick.”

Victor started laughing nervously. He couldn’t be serious. Victor couldn’t call in pretending to be sick.

“It would be fun. We could go explore downtown together.” Benji continued.

Victor shook his head. “Nah, man. I couldn’t.”

“Come on.” Benji pushed him lightly, in a playful way, pleading with Victor. “It would be so much fun.”

Victor bit his lip. It was a tempting offer.

“Please.” Benji’s eyes seemed so desperate, irresistible. He was impossible to say no to.

“I’ll think about it.” Victor caved.

“Yes!” Benji celebrated, spinning around, pumping his fist into the air.

Victor chuckled at his reaction.

A day with Benji, alone. It was almost too good to be true. Victor had only dreamed of it.

_“He doesn’t have a boyfriend anymore.”_ Whispered his brain.

-

Victor had never called in sick before. But Friday, he started acting really sick when he got to work. Benji helped play it up, convincing their boss that Victor shouldn’t come in the next few days. Surprisingly their boss agreed and let Victor have the weekend off.

Victor told his mom that he had switched his shifts so that he could go to a party that Benji was throwing. Thankfully she didn’t ask any more questions. Victor hated lying.

On Saturday morning, Victor packed a small bag. Unsure of what Benji plans were, or where they were going, he packed everything he could. Victor put on his best clothes and made sure his hair looked perfect. Soon after Victor was ready, Benji texted him, saying he was outside.

Victor felt nervous and excited to hang out with Benji for the day. The feeling of butterflies was so bad that he felt like he might throw up.

Benji stood outside, looking perfect as always, with his hair and chiselled chin. It wasn't fair.

“Hey.” Benji waved at Victor. “You ready?”

Victor nodded.

“Let’s go.”

Benji didn’t have a car either, so they took the city bus downtown.

“What do you want to do?” Benji asked.

Victor’s stomach growled loudly.

“Was that your stomach?” Benji chuckled.

“I forgot to eat breakfast,” Victor told him.

“Food it is then.”

They ended up getting more of a brunch really, after which, they started walking down the streets of downtown. Victor found it was easy to talk with Benji. They talked about everything, school, work, TV shows, movies, music. You name it.

When they came across a store that interested them, they’d walked in. They went inside a book store, an antique shop, a small art gallery, and some clothing stores. They goofed around, pointing out the wired things they noticed. At the clothing stores, they picked out outfits for each other to try on.

“Want to go to the beach next?” Benji asked after they walked down a few streets.

The beach wasn’t too far of a walk, and Victor had packed stuff for the beach, having expected they might go there.

There were small changing stations on the beach. Benji and Victor got changed before finding a spot on the beach to lay down their towels.

“Beat you in,” Benji shouted, already sprinting to the water.

Victor ran after in Benji, running past him. Victor laughed as I reached the water first, splashing Benji.

“No fair.” Benji laughed as he splashed Victor in return.

Victor jumped under the cold water, coming back up for air.

The water was nice, calm and cool. Benji began swimming as Victor dunked himself under the water once again.

Victor was sure he had seen Benji without his shirt on before, but he had forgotten how fit Benji was. He was so goddamn attractive. Victor didn’t trust himself not to do something stupid. He just had to focus on other things, like the water and swimming.

_“He doesn't have a boyfriend anymore.”_ His brain whispered.

-

After their swim, Benji showed Victor to an ice cream parlour. The parlour was retro-themed with old tunes playing.

“This is so cool,” Victor said, taking it all in as he held his bowl of ice cream.

“Oh yeah, sometimes I forget that you’re not from here,” Benji said, sitting down at a booth. “I used to come here all the time with my parents as a kid.”

Victor sat down in the booth across from Benji. Victor remembered the local ice cream store his own parents would take him and his siblings after a sports game or a hot summer day. Victor’s heart dropped at the memory. The reality of my parents’ recent separation coming to mind.

“What’s the matter?” Benji asked, as if sensing something was wrong.

“Just…my parents…”

“Oh yeah…”

Victor had told Benji after it happened. He had wanted to tell Benji about his coming out. He knew Benji would be happy for him. And Victor did tell Benji about his coming out to his parents, but of course, it was weighed down by his parents breaking up.

“Are they still figuring stuff out?”

Victor nodded, feeling dower. “I’m glad their figuring stuff out, but I don’t want them to be separated. I miss when we were a happy family.”

“You know it’s not your fault, right?” Benji placed his hand on top of Victor’s comfortingly.

“I know.” Victor nodded. He needed to get it out of his head that his coming out had something to do with his parents' separation. The two had nothing to do with each other.

Benji took his hand off of Victor’s, taking a spoonful of his ice cream. “If your parents are meant to be together, they’ll figure it out. And if they’re not, it will be for the better. I know that can seem scary, but if it’s what’s for the best.”

Victor knew what he said was true. It didn’t make it hurt any less though.

“I’m here for you man.” Benji smiled warmly.

“Thanks.” Victor smiled back.

“You can choose what we do next.”

“What’s around here?”

Benji pulled out his phone, and together they looked to see what was in the area. Victor pointed out a theatre nearby and suggested they see what was playing. After a brief deliberation, they chose a movie to see that was playing in a few hours.

They walked to the theatre and killed time by playing the arcade games. The movie itself wasn't bad, but it wasn’t the best movie ever.

“Do you want to get dinner?” Benji asked as they walked out of the theatre.

Victor looked down at his watch. He hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. “Yeah, sure.”

Benji led the way to a restaurant on the street. When they walked inside, the place was dark, and it looked fancy, really fancy.

“Table for two,” Benji told the hostess.

Victor was taking in the splendour of the restaurant, feeling entirely under-dressed as they were led to their table. Victor sat down cautiously, looking over the menu and immediately noticing the pricey meals.

“Benji, I don’t think we can afford this,” Victor whispered.

“It’s on me.” Benji waved him off.

Victor shook his head. “I can’t.”

“My treat.” Benji smiled.

Victor wanted to argue, but at the same time, he didn’t. Benji was offering to pay for his meal at a fancy restaurant, and it was starting to feel like a date.

“Just get something cheap,” Benji added as an afterthought.

They both ended up ordering different plates of pasta. Victor just got water to drink, while Benji got some pop.

“I was going to come here with Derek,” Benji spoke, fiddling nervously with his straw wrapper.

“Oh.”

The topic felt uncomfortable, even though it had been a few weeks since their break up.

“Sorry. Probably shouldn’t bring up my ex.”

“It’s okay,” Victor told him.

“Thanks for coming.”

Victor offered a smile. He didn’t regret this for the world.

The food was delicious. They laughed lightly as they ate, going back to comfortable topics. Benji paid when they were finished, and they headed outside.

“We should see when the next bus comes,” Victor said.

Benji pulled out his phone. “Damn it, my phone’s dead. Must have forgotten to charge it this morning.”

“I need Wi-Fi to check the bus schedule,” Victor told him.

“Okay, let’s find a place with free Wi-Fi.”

They stumbled into the first place they saw with a free Wi-Fi sign, which just so happened to be a motel.

“Do you have a charger?” Benji asked as Victor connected his phone to the Wi-Fi.

Having prepared for everything, Victor pulled out his charger from his bag, handing it to Benji.

“You’re the best.” He said, wandering off to go find a plug.

Victor looked up the next bus back home was. After, he wandered over to where Benji was sitting on the floor with his phone plugged into the wall. “So, the next bus comes in an hour,” Victor told him.

Benji sighed as Victor sat on the ground next to him.

“Look, it’s raining now.” Benji gestured outside. “We should just stay here.”

“What?”

“Just for the night. I mean, why not?”

“Sure. Why not?” Victor agreed before thinking it through.

Benji smiled widely, and Victor felt his heart pick up.

“Come on.” Benji unplugged his phone and pulled Victor up.

“How much for one night?” Benji asked the person behind the front desk. “Two beds.”

The lady told them the price, and Victor was shocked to hear how much it was. By the look on Benji’s face, it was clear even he thought it was a bit much.

“How much for one bed?” Benji asked.

The price was lower. She then told them the cost of the cheapest room.

“We’ll take that one,” Benji said.

Victor paid half because it was still a lot, and he felt bad after Benji already paid for his dinner.

Together they went up to their room, and Benji unlocked the door.

“Home sweet home,” Benji said as he fell upon the bed.

“I should text my mom,” Victor told Benji.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Benji got up and plugged his phone back in.

Victor sent a text to his mom, telling her that he was going to stay the night at Benji’s. She texted back almost immediately, simply saying, **“Okay, have a nice night.”**

“I told my mom I’m staying the night at your house, okay,” Victor told Benji as he fell down upon the bed.

Benji nodded, not looking up from his phone. Benji stayed on his phone for a while as Victor laid on the bed.

“I’m going to get changed,” Victor told him, getting up to grab his bag and headed to the washroom.

When Victor came back out, Benji had moved to the bed.

“What’s your password?” He asked.

Victor jumped onto the bed, grabbing his phone back. “Hey!”

Benji fell back against the bed.

“What do you want with my phone anyway?” Victor asked.

Benji shrugged. “Just curious.”

Victor opened his social media, a new message from Simon showing up.

“Is that Simon Spier?” Benji asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Yeah.”

“How do you know Simon?”

“When I heard everyone talking about what happened with the gay kid who graduated last year, I messaged him for advice. I didn’t exactly know any other gay people at the time.” Victor explained.

“You talk?” Benji sat up.

“Yeah, he helped me a lot, and we keep in touch."

“That's actually pretty cool. Though I might be jealous that you have another gay friend.”

Victor chuckled. “Well, I don’t know if I consider Simon my friend really, if that helps. He's more like... my mentor.”

“Okay, that’s even cooler.”

Victor turned off his phone, putting it on the bedside table.

“It would have been nice to have a mentor when I was figuring out my sexuality.”

Victor gave Benji a sympathetic smile. He didn't know what to say next. They both just kind of sat there, looking at each other. Benji was looking so handsome with his blue eyes and nice lips.

_He doesn't have a boyfriend._

Victor leaned forward, cupping Benji’s face with his hand. It all happened like some sort of dream, as he leaned towards him and kissed Benji. It felt so nice and right, but suddenly Victor pulled back, realizing what he was doing, what he had just done.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have... Without... You just broke up...”

“It’s okay Victor.” Benji took Victor’s hand, and Victor’s heart picked up in speed. “I was hoping you would do that.”

“Really?”

“I mean.” Benji scratched at the top of his head. “That’s kind of why I invited you along, then dinner, then this.” He shook his head. “It’s kind of embarrassing.”

Victor couldn’t believe it, Benji had really done this all, for him?

“You like me?” He asked tentatively.

“Yeah, kind of. I guess.” Benji was more nervous than Victor had ever seen him. “I mean, you’re sweet and kind and compassionate. And you’re a great worker, and we work so well together. And I’m rambling.”

Victor was just staring at him in shock. He couldn’t believe that Benji seriously thought all those things about him.

“I do, I do like you,” Benji said with a breath.

“Wow.” Victor breathed out. “I like you too. I think I’ve had a crush on you since the first day I saw you. But you were with Derek.”

“Right.”

Victor suddenly regretted bringing up Benji’s ex.

“And then I started dating Mia. And I wasn’t even sure about my sexuality.” He quickly continued.

“But now you are sure.”

Victor wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement, but he nodded. He was sure.

Benji moved, repositioning himself. “Victor…”

Victor’s head perked up a little, meeting his eyes.

“Would you want to date?” Benji asked.

_Would I?!_

“Yes!” Victor nodded enthusiastically.

Benji smiled widely. “I’m going to kiss you now.” He said.

Victor just nodded, and Benji did, he kissed him.

“So this one bed was probably a terrible idea,” Benji stated after the kiss.

“Definitely.” Victor agreed.

They both chuckled, nervous excitement running through them.

“I’m going to get ready for bed.” Benji moved off the bed, and Victor nodded as he went into the bathroom.

Victor moved underneath the blankets, grabbing his phone to text Felix quickly.

**“I kissed Benji!”**

**“What!”** Felix texted back immediately. **“TELL ME EVERYTHING!”**

**“Can’t right now. Talk to you tomorrow.”**

**“VICTOR!”**

Victor turned his phone on silent, knowing Felix would be pissed for not telling him all the details right away. But Victor didn’t want to be texting about Benji when he could walk back in at any moment.

Benji walked out of the bathroom a few moments later. “I’m going to turn the light off.” He said.

“Okay.” Victor rolled over on his side, facing away from the bed as Benji turned off the lights.

Benji came back to the bed and moved under the covers. “Good night.” He spoke.

“Good night Benji.”


End file.
